


» Washing Dishes «

by sebaestianstan



Series: » Stolen Moments « [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, boyfriends loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaestianstan/pseuds/sebaestianstan
Summary: People nowadays truly get way too addicted to technology. Even though it helps one to have an easier life, it can be a disaster if it stops working, at all. Just like it happened to them. Steve just turned on the dish washer after supper when it suddenly gave away a strange sound – and stopped working, only to start leaking water all over the kitchen floor a few moments later.And so it came that the both of them were standing in the kitchen, side by side, washing their dishes for the first time in their new lives – simply, because technology decided to give up. And for some cheesy and domestic reason, Bucky was grateful for that.Or: After supper and producing one hell of a load of dishes, Steve freaks out as the dish washer stops working.





	» Washing Dishes «

People nowadays truly get way too addicted to technology. Even though it helps one to have an easier life, it can be a disaster if it stops working, at all. Just like it happened to them. Steve just turned on the dish washer after supper when it suddenly gave away a strange sound – and stopped working, only to start leaking water all over the kitchen floor a few moments later. Steve gave a strangled cry which startled Bucky and made him run madly into the kitchen from the living room where he made himself comfortable with a cup of tea only to find his boyfriend standing there, both hands buried in his blond hair and a desperate expression on his face.

At first, the brunette didn't know what was going on but when he hurried to him and reached for his hands, pulling them down to see if he was injured and stepped right into a puddle of water – in socks, of course, because why not – he knew what was going on. But what he didn't get was why Steve made such a drama out of it but after a few minutes of him talking or more like  _babbling_ , about it being an early saturday evening and that no one would deliver a new dish washer for the whole weekend anymore and that the dirty dishes would pile up in the kitchen and that this was an utter disaster because he knew how much Bucky loved their kitchen to be neat and clean – did he take a breath at least once during his rant?, the older man asked himself now – he looked at him in silence. So that was the problem. Steve was afraid of Bucky's holy place getting dirty because the dish washer was out of function. Well, it  _was_  bad because instead of simply turning it on, they would have to wash the dishes themselves right now which wasn't a problem for him, at all, but by the way his boyfriend's mouth fell open when he saw how the other rolled up his sleeves, he didn't expect that. He almost looked horrified.

But Bucky didn't pay attention to him for long before he started to let clear water pour into the sink and added soap, sorting the dishes to neat piles. Plates, glasses, cups and cutlery. He would start with the glass, move to the cups, then the plates until he would finish with the cutlery, just like he learned from his grandma back at home, in another life. The thought made him smile fondly and he allowed himself to drown in memories for a few short seconds but he quickly pulled himself out of them again and looked at Steve, that smile still on his face before he mentioned him to join him, asking him whether he wanted to wash or dry the dishes, the smile turning into a teasing grin – because Steve for sure wouldn't want his royal paws to get dirty with mushy dishwater, right? But Bucky wouldn't have been Bucky if he wouldn't have known how his boyfriend would react, so he simply stepped to the side when a determined expression formed on the blond's face, only seconds before he took the brunette's place and pushed his hands into the water, almost burning himself. His quiet whimper only made Bucky feel warmer on the inside than he already did.

And so it came that the both of them were standing in the kitchen, side by side, washing their dishes for the first time in their new lives – simply, because technology decided to give up. And for some cheesy and domestic reason, Bucky was grateful for that.  
It took them quite some time, simply because Bucky was too strict with his boyfriend and instructed him to wash some plates anew only to polish the hell out of them himself afterwards, just like he learned back in the Army, but it was fun. From time to time, their shoulders touched and they threw each other a warm glance and when Steve turned his gaze away with a small smile on his lips, the brunette's heart melted.  
He looked at him and the moment his eyes fell upon the blond's face, his heart started to beat even faster than before. He didn't know why it happened, all of a sudden, right in their kitchen, but it pounded inside of his chest and his whole body got warm as if Steve just set him on fire. But he didn't. He just stood there, his hands in the dirty water, the foam already colored in an ugly shade of yellow, with this familiar frown on his face, his tongue between his lips, slightly pushed out as if it was an effort for him to wash the plate he currently had in his hands. His arms were moving and Bucky could only guess how hard his hands had to work on the poor piece of porcelain by the way his muscles were working – and the sight was overwhelming right now because he realized once again that all of this was his. This man was only his, for him and _only_  for him and this knowledge threatened to make his legs give in but before he could drown in this huge amount of utter love he felt right this moment, Bucky noticed a smudge of foam smeared across Steve's cheek. It covered his stubbly cheek and a part of his cheekbone without the blond realizing it – and it looked so adorable that the brunette let out a deep, content sigh. Steve might have looked threatening, with his broad body, frown on his face for most of the time which made him appear quite intimidating, but at the end of the day, he was his beloved boyfriend, hopefully soon-to-be-husband, and in moments like these, the slighty older man felt like the happiest human being walking on mother earth. And he probably was.

Quickly drying his hands with the towel, Bucky dropped it and carefully cupped Steve's face who looked at him surprised, but he didn't let him say anything and instead pressed his lips against the other's in an endearing kiss, keeping his eyes closed while his fingers massaged his nape. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but the brunette held it, kept Steve firmly but yet tender in his grip, until he released him again, kissing the tip of his nose. What he didn't do was to wipe away the foam which Steve fortunately didn't notice. Bucky kept his eyes on the smudge for a moment, smiling, before he nudged Steve's shoulder with his own at his open confusion and the question if something was wrong.

„Nothing. Let's finish the dishes.“


End file.
